Camp Life
by KidHybrid
Summary: Due to an invention gone wrong, the real world merged with the cartoon world! Because of this, OC's Isaac, Mordecai, and Alex's lives won't ever be the same. Plus, all three of them were sent to summer camp with cartoon and real world characters! join these guys in a life of adventure, and possibly romance. First story no flames please but constructive criticism can be given.


**CAMP LIFE  
**By: KidHybrid

Chapter 1: A dawn of a new camp era!  
_  
_"God, where are they!?" young Isaac Alexander said as he waited for his two best friends to come over.

It was Summer Vacation, an era where fun will always last. It was the time for outdoor activities, like camping, going to the beach, and playing around. As for Isaac, it was the time to be alone in his house waiting for his friends to come over so they can live there while all their parents are away. The backstory was that his friends are childhood friends. Their parents are neighbors and co-workers. They are essentially inseparable. As Isaac waited and waited, the fifteen year old was losing his patience.

"Where the hell are they!? We live next to each other for God's sake!" Isaac said angrily going downstairs, out of his house and going to each of their houses and trying to get them come over.

He started off with the house nearest to him, which belongs to his sporty, basketball loving, philosophical smartass friend, Mordecai James. He banged on the door of his friend's house for several times before noticing his friend shooting hoops in the house's backyard. He went into a fit and angrily went to the backyard, and eventually blocking Mordecai's shot.

"Hey Isaac! Nice block!" Mordecai said catching the ball.

"Mordecai my dear pal, remember when you said you'd be over by 7 am?" Isaac asked calmly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"IT"S 8 AM!" Isaac screamed.

"Dude so what, it's just an hour." Mordecai said trying to reason with him.

"You know how punctuality is my number one pet peeve!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it _Rick Riordan_. Just get _Sir Invents-a-lot_ and we'll go. Besides I gotta take a bath." Cai said finally letting Isaac have his way.

"Fine, 15 minutes." Isaac said going over to the other house.

"Yeah whatever." The basketballer said going inside his house, headed towards the bathroom.

The next house belonged to his friend, the ever so nerdy, inventive, and genius brainiac, Alex . As Isaac always knew, Alex would always invent something new, make it work for a while and make the machine go boom. When Isaac knocked on the door he immediately saw Mordecai following after him.

"That was fast." Isaac said, surprised.

"Yeah, I took a shower that's all." Mordecai replied.

Isaac was about to continue, but he was stopped by noises in the garage. As soon as he heard them, he went to the garage, and lifted up the garage door. It showed Alex putting final touches on his new invention.

"Hey guys." Alex greeted them.

"Dude where were you I thought you agreed we'd meet in my house?" Isaac questioned.

"Well yesterday while I was in the shower, another idea for an invention. And I thought you would be writing your so called 'story'" Alex explained.

"I'm still thinking of ideas for my new chapter, but anyways, show us your new invention." Isaac replied.

"Gladly. I would like to introduce to you two, WARPORTAL 10 000!" Alex said as he unveiled his machine.

"So Prof, how does this work?" Mordecai asked.

"I turn on the switch, then type in the universe you want to go in and it will open up a portal." The inventor explained.

"That is cool bro." Isaac said.

"Now, I'm going test this baby out!" Alex excitingly said.

"OH I WANNA DO IT!" Mordecai said excitingly running towards Alex and grabbing the machine.

"Mordecai let me do it!" Alex said trying to grab his contraption.

"Guys, I watched movies and shows to know what will happen to a machine when fought over by two people." Isaac said trying to break them apart.

"SHUT UP ISAAC!" both Alex and Mordecai said before going back to their quarrel.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Isaac then started counting until the cliché thing happened.

After Isaac's counting, the machine malfunctioned and exploded and sent energy waves around. Isaac noticed how the waves were affecting the world. Isaac then saw the world changing. There were more buildings and structures. More trees were popping up around in the forests. Different animal species were seen. And the blimp in the sky that showed the sign _"EARTH IS THE BEST!"_ would be joined by another blimp saying _"CARTOON WORLD IS THE BEST!"._

"Hey Alex, explain all this?" Isaac said showing all the new changes in the world.

"It seems that my machine has malfunctioned and merged the world of cartoons with ours." The inventor explained.

"Great if both of you just didn't-"Isaac stopped after hearing his phone's ringtone signaling a call. "Hello?" Isaac answered.

"Hi honey, mom here. I just have to say the world has changed. Oh and the three of you have been moved to summer camp!" Isaac's mom said.

"WHAT did you say!?" Isaac shouted in question on what his mother said.

"I know it's a shocker dear, but don't worry your bags have already been packed and the bus will arrive here in ten minutes, bye-bye now!" Isaac's mom explained and bid farewell.

"So Isaac, what happened with your call?" Alex asked.

"Our parents enrolled us into summer camp…" Isaac said with despair.

"God, why must it be now?" Mordecai rhetorically asked.

"Well, I heard our bags our packed so let's get them." Isaac said.

As they were going to Isaac's house to get their supposedly packed bags, Isaac can't help but ask the question that's been bugging him ever since he knew about summer camp.

"Hey guys, do you find it weird that we're about fifteen or sixteen but we are still going to camp?" Isaac asked, finally clearing his thoughts.

"Yeah it might be kind of weird." Alex replied.

"But as the saying goes, DEAL WITH IT!" Mordecai spoke as he tried to shut down Isaac. Isaac just rolled his eyes because of his friend's self-sense of humor.

When they got their bags, they went outside and suddenly a big bus stopped by their lane. The bus door opened and it showed a grumpy old man manning the driver's seat.

"Get in. NOW!" the old man said.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Isaac whispered to his friends. They both shrugged not knowing the answer.

As they went up the bus, they were greeted by new faces, and familiar cartoon faces. When the bus started, they were hurled to the end of the bus meeting three girls, cartoon girls exactly.

"Ugh that hurts, you guys okay?" Isaac asked

"We're good." Alex replied for both him and Mordecai.

"Hey, you guys need help?" one of the girls asked.

"We're good." Isaac replied.

"Cool, by the way, the name's Terra." The girl on the most left said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Fionna the Human Girl." The girl beside Terra and the one who offered help, happily greeted.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, prized student of Princess Celestia, and her number one student." The girl or mare said as she filled out her occupation.

The girls looked at the dude with the curly hair.

"Hi, I'm Alex, the inventor or Sir Invents-a-lot." The inventor said.

Then they looked over to the one wearing the headband.

"The name's Mordecai, the Supreme General of Sports and Adventure!" Mordecai then greeted feeling proud of himself.

Finally the girls look over to the boy wearing glasses.

"Hey there, Isaac's the name, coping with life, and these two is my game." Isaac greeted as he pointed to his male friends, which caused Terra to slightly giggle.

"Take seat guys, there's enough space." Twilight offered.

"Thanks." Isaac nodded as he picked up his friends and himself, and they all went to sit down.

"So, what's the reason you ladies decided to go to camp?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"I tried to do something new." Fionna answered.

"I got enrolled by my parents." Terra calmly said.

"You guys?" Gretchen counter asked.

"We got enrolled by our parents as well." The three of them simultaneously replied.

The bus then suddenly stopped, disrupting the six of them of their conversation.

"It looks like we're here." Isaac said standing up while preparing himself to go down the bus.

"You don't say Captain Obvious." Terra said jokingly getting her bag.

When they went out of the bus, they saw their camp. They all were amazed by what it looked like. "Whoa." Was all that came out of their mouths.

__


End file.
